


Not Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, could be interpreted as familial or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He knows it’s reasonable that Connor’s worried about him, they’ve been through so much in the past months and Connor’s given him a reason to live again, to seek counseling and therapy and yet - he’s disappointed Connor.This isn’t the first time he’s gotten drunk after seeking help.He wishes it was just the mere second, or third, even. It’s not.Time after time, he just keeps on letting Connor down.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see much fics talking about how much Hank struggles with his alcohol addiction and decided to drabble this up at uh- 3AM! but really, i'm so soft for them no matter what <3
> 
> You can interpret them as you'd like, I'm personally here for the platonic and romantic shit but it's up to you!

“Have you been drinking again?” a familiar voice rang out as Hank stumbled through the front door, his coordination quite out off in his drunken state as he clung to the wall for support, and trying to collect himself before answering Connor, trying his very best to sound as if he hadn’t been drinking for the past hours, drowning his sorrows in shots of whiskey because he knew that the android would be disappointed in him.

He doesn’t want to make Connor disappointed.

“Don’t be r-r-ridiculous, Con,” he manages to say, finishing off with a snort, and halted his movements when he realized that Connor was right there, sitting on the couch, arms-crossed and a stern expression on his face, expressing his disapproval of Hank’s inebriated state. 

“I can explain,” Hank begins to say, knowing that Connor was ready to pick another fight between the two of them and he couldn’t handle that, his head ringing. 

“Explain what? Explain how you just magically find yourself at a bar even after seeking treatment? You’re not trying, Hank, you said that you wanted to get better yet here you are, getting drunk, again and again,” Connor’s voice is full of hurt, and Hank can’t help the pang of guilt in his chest and he takes a seat down next to his partner, trying his best to remain calm, to think clearly when his judgement is clouded.

“I’m sorry,” is all that he manages to say.

“You’re not,” his partner quips back and lets out a long exaggerated sigh, frustrated.

“Hank, I really care about you, and I don’t want you to destroy yourself. I love you a lot, and always will but - when you do this, when you get drunk, it - it hurts, because I want you to get better, and you won’t get any better if you keep drinking,” the android says softly, and Hank knows he’s fucked up, countless times. 

He doesn’t deserve someone like Connor, he never has.

Hank knows that Connor cares about him, he knows that - he’s just, just a disappointment.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water, okay? It must be hard to talk with the amount of alcohol in your blood,” Connor gets up from the couch, heading to the kitchen and Hank’s left with his own thoughts, gnawing at him, loudly.

He doesn’t want to disappoint Connor.

Yet, that’s all he ever does.

He knows it’s reasonable that Connor’s worried about him, they’ve been through so much in the past months and Connor’s given him a reason to live again, to seek counseling and therapy and yet - he’s disappointed Connor.

This isn’t the first time he’s gotten drunk after seeking help.

He wishes it was just the mere second, or third, even. It’s not.

TIme after time, he just keeps on letting Connor down.

He doesn’t realize that Connor’s back with the glass of water, holding it out to him and trying his best to remain calm and sober up Hank, that was his first priority above anything else.

“Hank? Water, for you,” the old man blinks and his hand reaches out for the glass, grasping it and bringing it to his lips, taking a few steps before setting it aside, deciding to speak.

“I know you’re disappointed,” he starts and Connor takes the man’s hands in his own, as if to soothe him, rubbing gently.

“I am but I want you to know that I’m here for you, Hank. You don’t have to turn to alcohol. If something’s on your mind, talk to me, please tell me, I’m here,” Connor says, softly.

Hank was a bit - surprised by Connor’s reaction. Instead of anger, frustration, it was just - acceptance, for who he was. His partner knew that he was disappointed in himself, and that he was trying so hard to not fall into bad habits, but he always gave into temptation, each and every time

“It’s just, I want to be better, I really do. I’ve just, I have no excuse, Con,” he pauses, taking notice of the frown taking place on the android’s face and feeling his heart twinge with sadness. He took a deep breath before continuing once again, “I just feel so alone in this. I’ve been drinking for years, it’s not something that I can just give up. It’s what I turned to when Cole passed, when my marriage fell apart, when - whenever, I’m in a shitty mood, it’s always been there and I’ve just been so - so reliant on it. It helps me stop thinking, and I just, I want to be better but I don’t know if that’s something that I can even do.”

He watches the little ring on Connor’s temple flicker to yellow, processing the information before speaking up, tightly grasping the older man’s hands, as if to reassure him.

“You’re not alone, Hank,” he murmurs softly, his eyes meeting Hank’s exhausted ones.

“You're not alone in this, Hank. You have me and you always will, and I’m well-aware that alcohol is something that you’ve become dependent on and I know that this was going to be a difficult process for you however I’m going to remain here, I’m not going to leave because I’m frustrated, I’m going to stay by your side and stick with you till the end because I believe in you, Hank. You have the ability to get better and I know you can, I’m certain of it,” he sounded so sure of himself and Hank can’t help but let out a small laugh, feeling tears welling up in his eyes from Connor’s words.

Reassurance is nice.

He often doesn’t notice that there are people here for him, supporting him from afar and he was so blind to see that there was someone there for him all this time, that there was no need to turn to alcohol to settle his feelings. He can rely on Connor and it’s okay for him to express his insecurities rather than taking solace in a bottle of whiskey.

“Hank - you’re crying,” Connor points out and he just laughs it off, trying to find the right words.

“Thank you, Con, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's very important to be patient with someone, even if you don't quite understand the issue that they're facing, and to offer to be there for them when they need someone. It's important to try and see things from their perspective, and to try your best to be understanding, despite how upset you may be.
> 
> GOD, i LOVE THEM SO MUCH.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
